supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma
The 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma will serve as BATC's second-last week of season 6 and IndyCar 2015's closing series race. It will be the first time in two FIFA World Cups that a road course will be the last race. This will be the first race since Justin Wilson's death the day after Pocono. If Will Power or Juan Pablo Montoya qualify, Turkey and Romania will overtake their spots. The next week after, BATC hosts the 2015 BATC Season 6 Finals in Slovenia. Juan Pablo Montoya won the BATC title over Power. The defending champions were Ukraine. They successfully defended their title by winning the race again. Slovakia took second and the Czech Republic took third. This was the first UEFA sweep since Croatia, Germany and Italy at Toronto earlier this year. Underdog Europeans Turkey caused a huge upset when the team finished in 9th place. Countries participating * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Results Qualifying Group 1 The Netherlands produced an upset when Russia advanced and beat favourites Germany; this was the best upset for the Netherlands since beating Portugal at the 1995 British Formula Three first round. First of all, the Italians beat Germany in qualifying for the first time since Toronto. Colombia, Brazil, Czech Republic, Uruguay, Russia and France advanced (underdog Kazakhstan predicted Germany, Uruguay, Colombia, France, Czech Republic and Italy). The Romanian national team earlier predicted Castroneves (GER) to advance. This allowed Paraguay into the fast six for the third consecutive time. Had Helio Castroneves (Germany) advanced instead, Tomoka Takeuchi would have likely been present for round two; Jelena Jankovic would also appear; and the wildcard entrants Netherlands (with their 2015 IndyCar Series squad mostly containing Bug-typed Pokemon) would have been eliminated. Salamence was dismissed from qualifying after all 42 season 1 contestants failed to advance. Group 2 Wildcard Netherlands advanced to round 2 as the Froslass fans failed to advance. Had Germany qualify, all 42 contestants of season 1 would have played and the Netherlands would have been eliminated. Paraguay, as a lucky loser, defeated Bosnia and Herzegovina in their group. This allowed the lucky losers to advance from their group. Had Bosnia and Herzegovina (Sebastien Bourdais)' team advance instead, Li Na would have been present for round two, and both Romania and Kazakhstan would have been eliminated. Croatia, who was led by Ina Meschik; advanced, with the expense of having eliminated season ones on their squad. The BATC announcer banned all 42 contestants of season 1 from playing in round 2 of qualifying for not advancing to the second round. The Galvantula vs. Froslass match was also cancelled. Round Two Tomoka Takeuchi and Li Na weren't present as neither Germany nor Bosnia advanced; the Kazakhs wanted Germany and Bosnia very sadly. Wildcard Netherlands advanced by the virtue of Helio Castroneves falling in the first round. (Romania predicted Andretti to fall in the first round). Trivia *The day after the race, the 2015 US Open set a record for most retirements in a single round with twelve. Category:IndyCar Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:2015 in the United States Category:2015 in sports